Bill & Joe's Camping Adventure
by PJ el Agodon
Summary: Bil & Joe take a weekend camping trip. Bill is a country boy...joe is city bred. Bill's the expert here, Joe is just learning. It's a new experience, but something the guys need to get away from the pressures of the job. It's going to be fun, come join them!
1. Chapter 1

**THE BIG ADVENTURE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Bill & Joe were returning from a call, heading back to Parker Center. It was slow going, traffic was at a standstill.

"Must be an accident up ahead somewhere," Bill comments.

"Yeah, that or road construction. Nothing we can do about it either way. Just hurry up and wait." Joe hates traffic congestion, it gets on his nerves. He can be an impatient man that is why Bill does most of the driving. If it were left up to Joe, they would end up with traffic citations all the time. Not that he is careless, just impatient.

"The boys are going on a camping trip this weekend with their Boy Scout troop." Bill says, trying to distract Joe with some conversation.

"Is that so? They like that stuff, I suppose." Joe lights a cigarette and tosses the match out the window.

"Do you like camping and fishing, Joe?" asks Bill.

"Me? I guess I never bothered to rate it. Never went. Not even in the army, we were always in a barracks"

"It's great," says Bill with enthusiasm. "There is nothing like it. Just man and nature. Fresh air, sunshine, peace and quiet like you've never known."

Peace and quiet, now that sounds good to Joe. One thing they don't have in their jobs is peace and quiet, and the last few days have been worse than usual.

"And the beauty Joe, I can't even describe it."

Bill sits there, remembering the trips he and his family had shared. Good times, really good times.

"You know what I'm thinking, Joe?"

Joe glances over at Bill, with a wary look on his face. He's heard this tone before, Bill has an idea, and when he does, they usually backfire on Joe.

"No Bill, I don't know, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"I was just thinking, you and I should go on a camping trip."

"Together?"

"No, Joe, I'll go on one, you go on another" he says sarcastically. "Of course I mean together. Just take off and spend a couple days in the woods."

"In the woods? What are we going to do in the woods?" The turn of this conversation is making him a bit nervous, Joe's a city boy, born and bred.

"We'll relax, Joe, enjoy the quiet, soak up nature. It'll be great! I've got a canoe, lots of fishing gear, and a tent. I've even got sleeping bags. All you need to bring is your clothes."

Joe's not sure if the idea of soaking up anything sounds good, and a canoe? Some how he has never pictured himself in a canoe. He can see it now, the canoe upside down, and him in the lake.

"I'll even bring the food."

Aha, he thinks, I knew there would be a catch. Bill's food choices can be enough to make a grown man cry. At least this man.

"And you know how to work this canoe?" he asks doubtfully.

"Sure Joe, no problem. It's fun, you'll see. We'll fish and catch our dinner, cook over an open fire. Nothin' like it, believe me!"

"Well, maybe we could just go to a ball game. We both like that."

At least at the game all he has to do is watch Bill eat that stuff, he does not have to join him.

"Oh, we can go to a game any time, Joe, think of the crowds, thousands of people at those things. Now that's not peace and quiet like we deserve. On a fishing trip you can go for days and not see another soul."

Joe's not sure if that is a plus or not. But looking at all this traffic around him, he has to admit that the solitude is sounding pretty good. Knowing he'll probably live to regret this, he tells Bill,

"OK, camping it is. But I want to bring some steaks to grill." At least I'll have one edible meal, he thinks.

"And I have one condition for you, and you have to give me your word. You'll not bring up dating or marriage or anything female related. Leave that at home."

"No problem Joe, that's one thing we won't have to worry about, women in the woods."

Traffic finally starts to move and they head for the Center and lunch. Joe is already having second thoughts, and thinking, what have I gotten myself into this time?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It was Friday night, and Joe was packing for the camping trip. Bill was picking him up at 5 A.M. the next morning. I guess the wild life in the woods gets up when the wild life in LA is going to bed, he thinks. I don't even know what to take with me. Well, let's see, I have jeans and some t-shirts, underwear and 2 pairs socks…a good shirt and pants, should we decide to go out to eat, a tie? Well maybe, just in case. Doesn't take much room. Sunglasses, shaving kit, tooth brush & paste, he looks around trying to see if there is anything else, when the phone rings. He reaches for it and lights a cigarette at the same time. Oh, cigarettes and matches.

"Hello?"

"Hi Joe, just me. How you coming with the packing? Got everything you need?"

"Well, yeah, I think so. Got some jeans, and t-shirts, and socks and underwear…"

"How many pairs of socks, Joe?"

"Two," he replies, checking his case.

"Two? What you going to do when your feet get wet?"

"Why are my feet getting wet?" asks Joe, actually puzzled.

"I don't know, maybe you'll step in a puddle or something. You're doing pretty good though, I thought for sure you'd have dress clothes, or maybe even a tie." Bill laughs at his own joke.

"Uh, no, of course not." He removes the dress clothes and the tie from the case. "I wouldn't do that."

"Bring a jacket, it gets cool at night. A warm jacket, not a sports jacket."

"Right, OK, I've got a shaving kit, and tooth brush…"

"A shaving kit? Joe, who are you trying to impress? The bears? You don't need to shave, we're roughing it, remember?"

"Bears? There's going to be bears?"

"Well sure Joe, that's where they live, you know, in the woods. And the raccoons and skunks, maybe some deer if we're lucky."

Joe's thinking, if we were lucky, there would be an earthquake about now, and we wouldn't have to go.

"What you got for shoes?"

He looks at his feet and is about to say, loafers, when Bill says,

" You know, you have to have some good shoes, and hiking boots, too."

"What are the hiking boots for? I thought we were going to fish and relax in the canoe."

"Boy, you really are new to this, aren't you?"

"I've got some tennis shoes, but no boots."

Bill asks him his size, and says his oldest boy has a pair that will fit him.

"What do we sleep in, Bill? What should I bring?"

"We sleep in sleeping bags, Joe, I told you that."

"Oh, right." One pair pajamas go into the bottom of the case.

"I have the steaks, they're frozen and will keep better, is that OK?"

"Just fine Joe, good idea. I've got the cooler ready and picked us up some beer, too."

Good I hope you bought plenty, I might need it to get through the weekend alive. He is really starting to have second and third thoughts about this.

"Well I guess that about covers it. I have the canoe on top of the car and all but the food is loaded too. Eileen went to the deli and got us some good stuff. Got eggs for breakfast and we will catch our dinner. This is going to be great, Joe. You'll never forget this experience, I guarantee that!"

That's what I'm afraid of, thinks Joe.

"OK, partner, I'll see you at 5 A.M. sharp!"

"I'll be ready," just like a guy on death row, just come and get me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Joe wakes to the alarm at 4:00 A.M. He is usually an early riser, but this is early, even for him. He thinks about sleeping just a little more, but thoughts of the coming weekend wipe that out completely. So he gets up, showers, shaves, dresses and heads to the kitchen for coffee. COFFEE! Oh good grief, he totally forgot about coffee. Not _any_ coffee, but Bill's coffee. He won't sleep until next Wednesday! He gathers his things together, gets the steaks from the freezer and adds a few apples, just in case. Bill says he can cook, but he remembers only too well, the glazed duck incident. Maybe he'll make glazed fish this time. We're coming home Sunday night, I shouldn't starve before then. All set, he heads out to the lot to await Bill's arrival. He gets outside and Bill is already waiting.

"Thought you over slept. I was just thinking of coming up to wake you." He takes Joe's things and puts them in the car.

"It's only quarter to five Bill, you said five. You're early."

" Couldn't wait to get going, I knew you'd be excited, too. It's a beautiful day Joe. Just look at that sky!"

Joe looks up, all he notices is that the moon is still out. Beautiful day? Maybe, once the sun comes up. He looks at the car, with the canoe strapped on top. It didn't look all that big, and it was aluminum. Guess he was expecting birch-bark. I hope Bill really knows what he is doing. Joe sighs, and gets in the car.

"Guess what Joe," Bill asks as they head for the highway, "I brought along a thermos of my famous coffee to drink on the way!"

Great. He wonders if it's too early for a beer.

The drive to Big Bear took about two hours. It was a nice day as Bill had said, and not much traffic this early, so they made good time. They arrived at the campground just before seven. Bill had a Park sticker on his car, so all they had to do was register. They chose a site in a remote area, that was near the lake. That way, they wouldn't have so far to carry the canoe and fishing gear, Bill explained.

Bill gets out of the car and stretches, looking over the site.

"Isn't this beautiful, Joe? And so quiet, I just love it here, especially in the early morning."

"You're right, this is nice. It must have rained here last night, everything is wet." Joe comments, looking around.

"That's dew, Joe, morning dew. It'll dry soon, with the sun."

"Oh yeah, right. Don't notice it much in the city, I tend to forget."

"No, you don't. You can miss a lot, in the city. Well, lets get unpacked and set up the tent. All the sooner we can begin to enjoy all this."

"OK, where do we start? You're the boss here." Joe looks around, thinking, maybe this won't be so bad after all. For the first time he is actually glad he came.

Bill was busy unpacking the car, spreading things on the ground. He seemed to be searching for something in particular.

"What you looking for, Bill? Can I help?" asks Joe. He doesn't know what needs doing, but is willing to do whatever Bill wants.

"I'm looking for the tent….ahhh, here it is. We'll get this up first, then we can unpack the rest."

He lays what Joe assumes to be the tent on the ground, then climbs into the back of the wagon, still searching for something.

"Now what are you looking for, I thought you said that you found the tent?"

"I'm looking for the stakes," comes his muffled voice from inside the car.

"Oh, they're in the cooler where you told me to put them. Want me to get them out?"

Bill climbs out, holding a canvas bag. He shakes it, making what's inside rattle.

"Tent stakes, Joe, not beef steaks. We need these to help hold the tent to the ground. Now, where should we pitch this thing?"

Bill stands there surveying the site, trying to find the best location. "What do you think, Joe?"

Joe looks around trying to figure out what Bill is looking for. It all looks the same to him.

"How about here?" he points to a spot in front of him.

"Joe, see that circle of rocks? That's the fire pit. You don't want your tent that close to the fire pit, do you?"

"Oh, no, I guess not. How about over here, there's nice shade from that tree there."

"Well, that's nice, but see how it slopes? You don't want to turn over in your sleep and roll out and land in the lake, do you?"

"No, I think I'd really like to try and avoid that, Bill"

"I should think so. Well, how about this spot, Joe? It's nice and level, no rocks, no slope."

"Looks fine to me," he says, lighting a cigarette and tossing the match to the ground..

"Joe, what is the matter with you?" Bill shouts at him.

"Not a thing, Bill! Why, what did I do?" A startled Joe, looks around to see what he could have done.

"What did you do? You threw your match on the ground!"

Joe looks down at the discarded match,

"Yeah, I always throw them on the ground. So what?"

"Well not here you don't. You want to start a fire and burn down the whole State Park?"

Joe looks at the ground again, noticing his shoes soaking wet from the dew, and thinks, I couldn't start a fire here with a lit match and a can of gasoline.

"No of course I don't, Bill, I just wasn't thinking. Sorry."

"Well, you better be careful, if a Forest Ranger saw you do that, you'd get a citation. You don't want to have to explain to them at work that you tried to burn down a forest, do you?"

Joe shakes his head, no. There's a lot of things that he doesn't want to explain at work, including this whole weekend.

"OK, let's get this tent up. He pulls out what appears to be a large tarp, and spreads it on the ground. "This is the base for the tent," he explains. "It will help keep us dry. Next we spread the tent over that." They each grab a side and lay it over the tarp. Bill grabs the bag with the stakes and tosses it to Joe. "Open that, and give me the mallet and one of the stakes." He tells Joe. He opens the bag removing the items Bill wanted and hands them to him. Bill places the stake through a loop on the corner and pushes the stake into the ground, securing it with the mallet. Working their way around the tent, they get it all down tight. After that Bill attaches the metal frame work and the center pole that raises the tent. All accomplished in just minutes. Joe is impressed, and says so. Sometimes he can forget that Bill is actually quite competent. He finishes his cigarette and is about to toss it when he becomes aware of Bill watching him. He looks around for a place to discard it, but is not sure where. He's just considering sticking it in his pocket when he see's Bill pointing to the fire pit. Joe nods, and after grinding it out on a rock drops it in. Bill smiles and gives him a thumb's up sign.

Once again Bill is digging in the car. He comes out with two large red folded plastic items.

"Your mattress Joe, one for you, one for me."

Joe begins to unfold his.

"A little flat, isn't it Bill?"

"I keep forgetting I'm with a virgin camper. You blow it up, Joe, so you can sleep on it. See, there's the valve, just open it, and blow."

Joe looks at the valve, then back at Bill,

"Are we having fun yet, Bill?"

Bill just laughs and sits himself on the picnic table and starts to fill the mattress with air, Joe follows with his. After a few minutes the mattresses are only half full, but they are both red faced and winded.

"I usually bring a bike pump to do these, but I forgot it." says Bill, slightly out of breath.

"That's OK, all that oxygen was just sitting there in my lungs anyway, I wasn't using it. I need a break." Joe sets the mattress on the table. He looks around the area.

"You looking for something, Joe?" Bill asks.

"Yeah, just wondering where the men's room is." Joe inquires.

Bill just looks at him, wondering if he's joking or not. Not, would be his guess.

"You city boys! Pick a tree, Joe. There's plenty to choose from," Bill makes a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Any tree."

Joe looks around and then back at Bill, with 'You're kidding' written all over his face.

Bill takes pity on this novice.

"See that stand of pines there Joe?" he says pointing to them. "Just behind them you'll find the outhouses."

What I need to find, is a bus heading for home, he thinks as he makes his way to the pines.

Joe returns in just a few minutes. Bill inquires if he found what he wanted.

"Yeah," says Joe, "next time, I'll look for a tree." He sits to finish his mattress. Bill had finished his and was opening the sleeping bags to lay on top. Joe finally finishes with his and Bill puts them & the bags in the tent. Joe just sits for a minute, he's feeling a little light headed.

Bill comes walking over to Joe and hands him the boots he borrowed.

"Put your boots on Joe, we'll take a little hike before lunch."

A hike? I was thinking more like a nap. OK, hike it is. If I'm gonna drop dead, might as well see some scenery in the process.

Joe takes off his tennis shoes and lays them on the table in the sun, hoping they will dry by the time they return. His socks are wet. Glad Bill warned me to bring extra. He fishes out the dry ones and puts the wet ones with the shoes. He puts the boots on, lacing them up. They were a pretty good fit, actually comfortable.

Bill hands Joe a canteen with a strap for carrying. He looks at it questionably, then looks at Bill.

"Water, Joe," he says.

"Oh, I thought it was coffee."

"You want coffee instead? I can do that, but I think the water is better for you."

Joe slips the canteen over his shoulder before Bill does fill it with coffee.

"Nope, water's just fine, Bill."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

They start walking and head for the lake, following the shoreline. The ground was pretty level here, and the walking was easy. Whenever he thought of hiking, which wasn't often, he always thought of mountains to climb, or at least hills. This was actually nice. Warm sun, cool breeze, fluffy white clouds, who could ask for more? Next thing he knew, he was flat on the ground, with all the air knocked out of him. He added stars to the view now too.

"Joe! Are you OK? Joe! Can you hear me?:" Bill is all concerned. "What happened, Joe?"

He pushes himself up into a sitting position, and tries to get his breath. He nods his head to Bill, indicating he was Ok.

"What happened, Joe? Did you trip on something?"

He looks at Bill thinking, no, I just decided to lay down for a minute.

"Yeah, I must have." His breathing was getting easier now.

"Didn't you see anything in the way?"

"No, I was looking at the clouds. Didn't see a thing."

"Well Joe, you're supposed to watch your feet, not the clouds. I think I see an exposed tree root, that must be what got you. You going to be OK? Want to go back to camp?"

"No, just give me a minute, I'll be fine." He stands up carefully, nothing seems to be injured but his pride. And that's OK, he doesn't have much of that left anyway. He brushes off the loose sand from his clothes, and opening his canteen takes a drink.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go."

They head off again, this time Joe watching his feet, not with his head in the clouds. They walk up a hill and away from the lake. The view from the top was great, the lake was spread out at their feet. They go on for about half an hour. It really was a nice day, but was starting to warm up some.

"Want to head back now? I'm beginning to get hungry, how about you? A sandwich and a cold beer. Sound good?" Joe catches Bill's enthusiasm and

replies,

"Sounds great, Bill, especially that beer. It is hot out here."

They turn and head back the way they just came. Arriving at the campsite they get the cooler out and some paper plates. Bill opens two beers and hands one to Joe. Nice and cold! Really refreshing.

"What you got in there, something good, I hope." Joe peeks over the lid, but can't identify anything. Of course if Bill packed this, maybe it's better left unidentified.  
"Looks like a couple garlic nut butters, you want one, Joe?" Says Bill offering him one.

"What else you got in there, Bill?" Desperately hoping there is something else.

"Well let me see, there is a salami with pepper cheese, pickles and onions."

Except that.

"Wait Joe, there is another bag in here, it's got your name on it." He hands it to Joe, who takes it very cautiously, holding it like he's afraid it contains live bait, which wouldn't totally surprise him. He slowly opens the bag and dares to peek inside. There he finds a note from Eileen, with just the word "enjoy" written on it, a little heart drawn next to it, together with three sandwiches, a roast beef, a ham and a turkey. He looks at Bill with a big grin on his face.

"I think I'm in love!" he tells him.

"With what, your lunch?" asks Bill.

"No, with your wife!"

"Well, that's something a guy always wants to hear from his best friend and partner. What brought on this sudden crush?"

"Roast beef, ham and turkey, that's what! You better watch it, I just may steal her from you." He chooses the roast beef and settles down to eat it.

"You know, Joe, you made me promise not to talk about women this trip, shouldn't that include you not lusting after mine?"

"Sorry Bill, I'll try to control it. Besides, she started it. Now let me enjoy my lunch from my girl." He takes the note from the bag, folds it in half, kisses it and puts it in his pocket.

Bill just shakes his head and laughs.

After lunch they just sit and relax for a while. No wonder Bill likes this so much, it's so quiet. Joe can't remember the last time he experienced anything like this. Nothing in LA compares. Even in the middle of the night, there is always some noise. Closing his eyes and listening, he can even hear the leaves rustling from the breeze. The warmth of the sun, the good lunch and nature sounds lull him into a totally relaxed state, and he drifts off to sleep. Bill is dozing too.

After a while Joe becomes aware of sounds other than nature. Someone or something is rummaging through the contents of the car. At least he hopes it is someone, and not a bear. Bill says they would be lucky to see one, but Joe is content to be unlucky. He listens, still not sure. Instinctively he reaches to check that his gun is ready should he need it, then remembers it's at home. Looking at the car he can see someone in there going through the contents. He turns to wake Bill, but he's not there. He gets up and carefully walks to the car. That is definitely Bill's rear end sticking out. Guess it was a good idea to leave the gun at home. He can see the headlines now: 'Sergeant shoots partner in a dispute over wife and sandwich.'

"What you doing now, Bill? I thought you were a bear in there." He walks over to the car and peers into the back where Bill is.

"Just digging out the fishing gear. Here, take this will you?"

"Sure, what is it? Looks like a tackle box."

"That's because it is a tackle box, Joe. Set it on the picnic table." He reaches back into the car and pulls out a hat that he places on his head. Joe is looking him over.

"That's some hat you got there, where did you find that?"

"I didn't find it Joe, I inherited it. It belonged to my Dad and he gave it to me. It's our 'lucky' hat. He always wore it for fishing, and now I do too." The hat was just an old fishing hat, made from canvas. The entire surface was covered with all kinds of fishing lures, most of them a bit rusty.

"Does it bring you any luck?" Joe asks.

"No, not really I guess, but it brings back a lot of good memories" says Bill.

"That sounds better than luck, Bill. You're lucky to have the hat, and the memories."

Bill smiles and nods at Joe's comment. He knows that Joe doesn't have those memories. He's hoping this weekend will a least give him some good ones to remember.

"When are we going to go fishing?" asks Joe while looking into the tackle box. He's seen tackle before but nothing quite like this assortment.

"About six, Joe. We can take the canoe down by the lake so it will be ready when we want it."

"Why wait till then? Couldn't we go now? It's only one thirty."

"It's too hot right now Joe, the fish are in deep water. It will be cooler then and they'll bite better. Come on, let's take the canoe down to the lake."

After untying and removing the canoe from the top of the car, they each take a side and walk to the beach. Joe is surprised at how light it is, and easy to carry.

"We'll leave the paddles and the tackle in the campsite until we're ready to fish," Bill tells Joe.

They set the canoe near the waters edge, but not in the water.

"We don't want it to float away, Joe" he says.

"Good idea. We'd have to swim out after it."

"Can you swim?" Bill asks him.

"Well, sure, you don't grow up in LA with the ocean at your front door, and not know how to swim. I used to go to the beach a lot, when I was younger. Then as I got older, I started going less. Concentrated more on the job, never found the time, you know how it is."

"Yeah, we kept going more because of the kids. Eileen grew up in Minnesota, land of 10,000 lakes. So she liked swimming too, though she never did like the ocean. That's why we did more like this, at a lake."

"I've never been in a lake." Joe said. "Being in a canoe will be a first for me, too"

I just hope that I won't do both at the same time, he thinks. He still has that vision of him dumped in the lake, in his mind.

It was hot in the sun, even by the water. A little to the right where they left the canoe, was a huge oak tree, it's branches hanging over and just barely brushing the top of the water.

"That will be a good spot later to try for bass," Bill points out.

Joe sit's down on a large rock near the water, partly shaded by the tree. It's cooler there, but he still feels warm. He decides to remove his boots and socks, and enjoys the cool sand against his skin. Noticing this, Bill decides to do the same. He walks over to the water and wades in a ways.

"This feels good, Joe, come on."

Joe walks over and wades in a little too. It feels really nice, especially after wearing the heavier boots he is not used to.

"Want to go for a swim, Joe?" Bill asks with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah, that sounds good, but I never thought to bring a suit. Did you?"

"Sure I did Joe, the same one you did."

"But, I told you, I didn't bring one."

Bill went back on shore, already pulling his T-shirt over his head, then undoing his jeans.

"You got your suit on under your clothes?" Joe asks, watching him undress.

"Yep! And so do you, Joe! Your birthday suit! You brought that, didn't you?"

Joe looks at Bill with astonishment as he finishes removing jeans and boxers. He gives them a toss, and runs into the water. Joe just stands there, nonplused, not believing his eyes.

"Bill! What in the hell are you doing? What if someone see's you?"

Bill stands in water up to his chest, shaking it from his eyes.

"How many people have we seen today so far, Joe"

"Well, none, but still…"

"OK, even if we double that number, that's still 0, right?

"Yeah, but….

"Joe.."

"Yeah?"

"Forget those 'buts' and get your _butt_ in the water! Come on, it's nice in here, it will cool you right down."

Joe hesitates, he doesn't do this kind of thing! Of course not many people do strip naked in downtown LA, well maybe some do, but he's not one of them. There's that 'but' again. The water sure looks cool and inviting.

"Are you coming or not Joe? Or do I have to come drag you in?"

Joe looks around again, still see's no sign of life, wild or otherwise, oh what the hell, he thinks, what's the harm. Off comes the T-shirt, jeans and boxers, tossing them over by Bill's, he make a run into the lake and jumps in.

The shock of the cold water takes his breath away.

"I th-thought you s-ssaid it was n-n-nice in here" He says to Bill, his teeth chattering so hard he's afraid he'll bite his tongue.

"Just give it a minute, you'll be fine" Bill can't help but laugh at Joe. Actually he's surprised. Old 'stone face' doesn't usually throw caution to the wind, much less his underwear! This is a side not usually seen of Joe. He's got to give him credit, he's being a real sport this weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

After being in the water a minute or two, Joe's body adjusts to the temperature, and he stops shivering. He tries swimming a few strokes, and finds that he hasn't forgotten how. He swims a bit, and treads water, just enjoying the coolness.

"Well, what do you think?" asks Bill, "you enjoying this?"

"Yeah, it's really nice. The water's not salty at all."

"That's because it's not the Ocean, Joe, lakes are fresh water."

"I knew that, just never experienced it before."

"Sometimes I think you read too much, Joe."

"How's that ? I like to read, what's wrong with that?" Bill often criticizes things that Joe does.

"Nothing at all wrong with it, Joe. It's just sometimes you experience too much of life through a book, instead of actually doing. Admit it, you would probably rather have stayed at home and read about camping instead of actually trying it. Am I right?"

"Well, if I had to go alone, that is probably what I would have done, yeah. But this is nice. Doing, can be better than reading, sometimes. Some stuff I'd still rather read about, than do, though. I mean, I might want to read about a safari, but I don't think I'd care to actually go on one."

They were both just treading water and enjoying the coolness and the conversation.

"You know, Joe, we've had a lot of conversations over the years, but never in a better spot than this. It's really relaxing."

"Yeah, the only thing missing is my cigarettes," Joe jokes.

"They'd be kind of hard to carry with no pockets, and probably hard to keep lit." Bill laughs, but he wouldn't put it past him to try to figure out how to manage it.

"I wonder how the boy's camp out is going. Hope they are having as good of a time as we are.

"OHH!" Joe splashes at the water, "something just brushed my leg. What's in here anyway?" Bill laughs at his startled reaction.

"Probably just a fish Joe. He's curious about you. You're new in his territory."

"What kind of fish, and how big are they?" Joe is looking around the water, trying to locate what touched him. He looks down,

"Hey Bill, I can see my feet!"

"You sound surprised, did you think they were gone or something?"

"No, it's just the water is so clear, I can see the bottom." he keeps looking in the water, kind of fascinated by it all. "There's a stick floating by," he comments as reaches out to grab it, when it suddenly coils, then darts away. "Yikes! That was a snake!" Now he is really looking around, trying to figure where the snake went.

"You're not afraid of a little snake, are you Joe?"

"No, not afraid, but I could do without them. I didn't know they could swim. Think I'd like to stick to reading about them, too." He still is looking around for it.

"Don't worry Joe, he's long gone. Probably more afraid of you, than you are of him."

Don't bet on it buddy, he thinks. Joe finally relaxes again, and just enjoys the lake, but still keeping an eye out for that snake or it's relatives.

"What kind of fish will we catch tonight, Bill? I'm looking forward to that. Guess it really is my day for new experiences. Hope the canoe will work out, and not tip over! Has that ever happened to you?"

"Sure, lot's of times." replies Bill.

Lot's of times? Great, well I hope this won't be one of them, Joe is thinking. At least now he knows he remembers how to swim. Hope I can swim with all my clothes and boots on though. I'm _not_ fishing naked no matter what nature boy here thinks!

Something brushes against Joe's leg again. He tries to see what it is, but can't find anything.

"Bill, do snakes swim under water too?" He's sure hoping that snake didn't come back.

"Not that I know of , why? Something bothering your legs again?"

"Sort of, it kind of tickles." He looks but still doesn't see anything. He splashes a bit, then moves a few feet in the other direction. It seems gone now.

"The water seems colder here," he comments.

"Move a little bit until you find one of those warm patches."

Joe moves about until he finds one. It almost feels like a warm spring in the water. He tells this to Bill.

"Yeah, I know," he says. "Not sure what causes that."

Suddenly Joe jerks in the water again, just about losing his balance and falling down.

"Now what's wrong?" asks Bill.

"Just those damn fish, wish they'd leave me alone. I think they like these warm spots, too." He looks into the water again and this time see's a whole lot of little fish.

"I think they're babies Bill, and there are a lot of them."

Bill paddles over to where Joe is and looks in the water.

"Those are minnows, Joe, they aren't babies, they don't get much bigger than that."

"Wish they'd go away, they're starting to get personal" Joe complains, continuing to splash at them, they move a little, then come right back. "How come they aren't bothering you?"

"You're the one standing in the warm spot, I'm in the cool. Besides, maybe they just like you." Bill laughs at Joe's discomfiture.

"I'm starting to have a closer relationship with a couple of these than I've had with most women! He splashes again and shouts 'shoo' into the water. Bill laughs and tells Joe,

"They're not cats Joe, I don't think they can hear you, anyway, just move over. Find a cool spot."

He moves around until he finds one and waits. Ok, this seems good. He relaxes again, but would still rather be in the warmer water. The fish must like the warmer water too, because they are not bothering him now.

"This is nice Joe, cool water, warm sun, I could stay out here all day." Shutting his eyes Bill allows the current to pull him along, just drifting.

"You just might get your wish, Bill."

"What do you mean? You want to stay here too? We can stay for a while yet, but I was just kidding about all day. We'd get pruney if we stayed that long!"

"Yeah, well, plan to get pruney then."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Bill opens one eye to look at Joe, whose voice sounds a little funny.

"We've got company," he says.

"What, did the fish come back? I told you, ignore them, just splash a bit and get out of the warm water, they'll go away."

Joe is facing the shore, looking at something. He doesn't seem too happy with what he see's. I bet the snake came back, he thinks.

"No, I don't think that will work this time, Bill"

"I thought you were a tough guy Joe, don't let a little snake upset you."

"Not so little, Bill"

He turns, prepared to get a big snake to leave, when he spies movement on the shore. No snakes, big or little. Girls, or women, actually. Three of them.

"Oh, I see that, Joe:"

There on the shore not ten feet from where their clothes lay, were three bikini clad young ladies. Joe was right, they weren't little, just the bikinis were.

Bill turns to Joe, but doesn't find him. He looks around, then see's he has moved to deeper water, with just his head sticking out.

"Joe, what in blue blazes are you doing?"

"Come out here Bill, maybe they won't see us." he whispers.

"They'll see our heads Joe, I'm sure they'll figure out sooner or later that the rest of us is out here too. Just stay still. Maybe they won't come into the water. They won't even know we're here." They stayed where they were, watching the shore to see what the girls were going to do.

Two of them put towels on the beach and sat down on them. The other one walked down to the lake and looked down the shoreline. She pointed something out to the others, Joe looked but he couldn't see what it was. She continues to walk and look around. That one is going to be trouble, thinks Joe. The other two are sitting on their towels, talking to each other. Good. Oh, not good. They just took off their tops.

"That one in the yellow reminds me of someone. Says Bill, thoughtfully.

"If you say 'Margot the Magnificent' I'm gonna hold your head under water until you turn blue!" Joe threatens.

"No, actually she reminds me of your mechanic."

Joe looks at Bill, then at the yellow bikini girl, then back to Bill.

"Fred?" he asks. Fred must weigh at least 250 pounds, is bald, over 60 years old and smokes a cigar.

"Sorry Bill, I don't see the resemblance."

"Not to Fred, Joe," Bill explains, "his office. He had that calendar on the wall when we picked up your car last week. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Now he does see a resemblance to the girl. At least with the body. In fact, just the body, he wouldn't have noticed if the calendar girl didn't have a head. But she did have big….

"Oh Oh." says Bill.

Joe doesn't like the sound of that.

"Look Joe, she just found our clothes. She's showing the others now, too."

The girls start looking around, trying to locate the owners. They look down the beach in both directions, but find no one. Yellow bikini shades her eyes and looks out on the lake. She spots the two of them right away, and waves. The two on the towels replace their tops. Like that really helps, thinks Joe, it looks like two eye patches connected with strings.

Bill, always friendly, waves back.

"What are you doing, Bill?" Joe hisses at him. "You want them to come out here? You're naked, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry."

Joe just glares at him, how can you forget you're naked? None of this would happen if I just stuck to reading about stuff.

The girls are standing there just talking, looks like they are deciding whether to come out or not.

Joe's kind of shy around women, he finds it hard enough meeting them in a bar, fully dressed. Meeting them naked standing in just a few feet of water is not his idea of fun. He wonders if he gets in the current he could drift down stream and out of site. No, maybe not. With his luck he would come around the bend to find a bunch of Girl Scouts.

Bill is still watching the three on shore.

"I hope they don't decide to take off with our clothes, Joe. That could get embarrassing." Bill seems genuinely concerned.

Joe looks at him, not believing what he just said.

"I think the ship has sailed on that one, Bill. We're way past embarrassing, we're headed straight for humiliation."

Joe jumps, and slaps at the water again. Bill looks over at him.

"What's the matter, Joe? Fish come back?"

Joe just glares at him.

"Well, looks like they're going to join us Joe, here they come."

Oh great! This day just keeps getting better and better.

"This camping idea of yours is not one of your best, buddy. I thought you told me one thing we did not need to worry about was women in the woods. What do you got to say about that now?"

"I was right Joe, they're not in the woods, they're in the lake!" he smiles feebly at his own joke. If looks could kill, Bill would be dead and Joe would be on death row.

The girls are heading their way, yellow bikini leading them, the other two following close behind.

"You know, most guys would think this was great. One for each of us, and even a spare!"

"Bill, for crying out loud! You're a married man!" He knows that Bill doesn't really mean this, it's just his way of covering his nervousness. That's how he handles it. The more nervous he gets, the dumber the jokes. Joe handles it by smoking. He'd give anything for a cigarette right about now, and pockets to keep them in.

"Hi there! How's the water? Seems kind of chilly here."

"Move around until you find a warm spot," Bill offers his advice. Joe looks at him like he's nuts. Good, warm them up, maybe they'll stay all day.

As the girls get closer, Joe moves out a bit further. Now what? Seems like the water level changed. He was up to his neck a minute ago, now it's down to his chest. And warmer. He's looking around trying to figure it out when Bill tells him,

" Oh, you found a sand bar, Joe."

"Yeah, lucky me."

The girls are giving them the once over, trying to decide if they are worth their time, I suppose. Yellow Bikini seems to be the friendliest, she introduces them,

"I'm Edna Mae, and this is Julia, and over here is Betsy. You guys camping here? We're not coming in any further, none of us can swim."

"It's not deep here, you'll be ok," Bill tells them.

Good thinking, Bill. Encourage them. Not that they would be likely to sink, thinks Joe, not with those beach balls.

Bill decides to carry on a conversation with them.

"Yeah, were camping, just got in this morning. We decided to cool off a little so we came down to the lake. I'm Bill by the way, and this," he says, pointing to Joe, "is Joe."

Joe smiles slightly, but just nods his head in greeting. This whole thing is getting bizarre. What is the proper protocol for meeting young ladies while standing naked in a lake? It sure wasn't covered in anything he's read. He's trying to act nonchalant, but not sure how to do that. Damn! The fish are back. He tries to ignore them, but is not succeeding. He jumps again and takes a swipe at the water.

"What's wrong with your friend? He seems a little twitchy." Edna Mae asks.

"Oh, don't mind him, this is just his first time in a lake."

"Oh, this is Betsy's first time too."

Joe just watches what's happening, keeping an eye on Betsy. Something about her seems vaguely familiar, but he can't place her.

"Betsy's just a city girl, this is all new to her," explains Julia. "Me and Edna Mae have gone camping since we were kids, we grew up in the country."

"Are you enjoying this, Betsy?" asks Bill, " I grew up in the country too, but like Betsy, Joe's a city boy."

"Yeah, Bill this is really groovy! I'm having a blast."

At the word 'groovy' something clicks in Joe's head.

"Where are you guys from? LA?"

Groovy, he's heard that before, and from Betsy, he just knows it. Suddenly it dawns on him, the girl selling magazine subscriptions in Bill's neighborhood. The one they arrested!

"Yeah," Bill is answering Betsy, "We are from…."

"New York," Joe says interrupting Bill.

Bill turns to look at Joe, raising a brow questioningly. New York? What's Joe up to?

"Oh," says Edna Mae, "What do you do in New York?"

Bill turns once again to Joe, anxious to hear this one.

"Uh, we're Furriers. Yeah, we sell furs." Joe smiles and looks like he is pleased with himself to have thought of something.

Both Bill's eyebrows are now up near his hairline.

"We're just here taking a vacation. You know, getting away from business for a while."

Getting away from business? Joe gives Bill the 'Let me handle this' look he uses on the job. I don't know what you're doing partner, but you lead, I'll follow, or at least try. Maybe the fish are starting to get to him. Or too much sun.

"Oh, you in retail or wholesale then? Do you have your own shop?" Betsy seems a little too curious.

"Retail" says Joe. "we have a little place on Fifth avenue. This is the first time on vacation in years, right Bill? Never been here before."

"Uh, yeah, right Joe. Furs keep us busy." He looks at Joe, shrugs his shoulders, like, I don't know what you want here.

The fish are back bothering Joe, he wants to move to cooler water but forgot which way the sand bar went. He didn't want to end up in less water than he was right now. He gives another twitch which has everyone looking at him like he's having spasms. Which if this keeps up, he will. He'd give anything right now to trade this situation for a traffic jam on the freeway. And to have his cigarettes. And pants. And his gun, so he could shoot Bill.

"You bring your wives with you too, or leave them in New York?" This is from Edna Mae.

Bill again turns to look at Joe, he is starting to feel like he is watching a tennis match. Well, where are the 'wives' Joe? he thinks.

"Uh, no, no wives, just me and Bill." Everybody looks at Joe with surprise. He looks at Bill and says,

"What?" Suddenly the implication of what he just said hits him, and he turns red.

Bill doesn't know where all this is going, but he can't sit it out any longer, he has to join in. He looks a Joe with a smile,

"Yeah, it's been just me and Joe here for the past eight years. We make good partners, right pal?"

Looking at him he is half afraid Bill's going to hug him. Nothing he does surprises him anymore. Though Joe seems to be catching up in the surprise department himself.

"Well girls," says Julia, "we should head back in. Time pretty soon too get dinner started. You know how it is with the campfires, they take a while to get going good," she explains to the guys.

"Yeah, maybe we'll see you around," says Bill. The girls turn and head for shore. Once they get there, they gather their things and wave to the guys, and head for their campsite which is in the opposite direction of Bill and Joe's. With immense relief, Joe notices they left their clothes where they were. He turns to Bill and says,

"See you around? Why didn't you just ask them to dinner? Let's get out of here and dressed before the Ladies Aid Society shows up next. I want to get away from these damned fish!"

Joe takes off heading to the shore. This can't end fast enough to please him. Bill is following close behind. They get into their clothes quickly, then sit on the rocks to tie their boots. Joe pulls out a cigarette, lights it and inhales deeply, sitting with his eyes closed for a moment. Bill watches him.

"Give me one of those, Joe."

Joe extends the pack to him. Bill takes it and lights up.

"You taking up smoking now, too?" asks Joe. Bill used to smoke, but hasn't in a long time.

"No, just this afternoon kind of calls for it." They sit for a minute, both reflecting on the days events.

"I can't wait any longer Joe, what's with the New York story?"

Joe just looks at Bill, not saying anything at first. He takes another drag of his cigarette before answering.

"Didn't you think Betsy looked familiar? Didn't you hear her use the word 'groovy'?"

"Everybody uses that word, Joe. It's not exactly unheard of these days. What's that got to do with anything? And why are we from New York of all places?"

"Remember a while back when I came out to your place for the weekend? We played cards, and you tried to glaze a duck."

"Oh, yeah," Bill laughs, "I remember. Then that girl showed up selling those magazine subscriptions, and we busted her on a bunco charge. Yeah, and she said we were a couple of groovy guys….Oh, that was her? Betsy?"

"Bingo! I thought she seemed familiar right away, but just couldn't place her. Then she made that 'groovy' comment and it fell into place. I don't know why I did the New York thing, it just came out and I rolled with it. Didn't want her to recognize us, not sure why. Guess I just don't think fast without my pants on!"

"Why are we Furriers?"

"Was the first thing I thought of. At least you know a little on the subject after that under cover case."

"Yeah, I guess I could fool someone who knows nothing about it. OK, now what about the two of us? How does that figure in, or do I even want to know?"

"I wasn't heading there Bill, just kind of landed in it." he laughs, remembering, "but you got to admit, they left in kind of a hurry after that."

"At that point I wanted to leave with them. Come on, partner, let's head back. I'm ready for some of those good steaks of yours. And I have another surprise for you, too."

"Bill, I think I've had enough surprises for one day. Have pity on me, OK?"

"You'll like these Joe, they're in the cooler, and Eileen sent them."

Joe is all smiles, if it's from Eileen, it's gotta be good!

"Let's go, Bill, and maybe a cold beer too."

Bill tosses his cigarette to the ground, and Joe frowns at him. Bill kicks damp sand over the butt, and they head back to camp.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

They take the food and beverage coolers out of the back of the car and set them on the picnic table. Bill takes out two bottles of beer, opens them and hands one to Joe. They both take long drinks. After the day they've had, they taste really good.

"Where's the charcoal, Bill, I can get that going," offers Joe. "At least that is one thing I know how to do. And cook the steaks, make that two things. I'm not a complete idiot, you know."

"No, not a complete one. But you'll do until one comes along."

"Gee, thanks a lot, pal."

"Just kidding, Joe, just kidding. You're doing OK for a beginner. Now, tell me the truth, you're having a good time, right?"

"Right, just can't decide what part I like the best. Hard to choose, was it blowing up the air mattresses and nearly passing out, or maybe wandering through the pines, looking for a bathroom. Could be the hike where I fell and knocked my self silly. Or my personal favorite, jumping naked into the lake and being attacked by a school of oversexed fish. And top all that off with three Bimbo's in bikinis, who now think I'm a furrier from New York and you're my significant other. And all this in one day." He shakes his head at the memories.

"Can't wait to write my memoirs, should be a best seller. I guess I should be glad this was just for the weekend and not a week. I don't think I could survive."

"Next time, we'll do a week. You'll be used to it then." Bill thinks they are having a great time, maybe they can make this a regular thing.

Next time? thinks Joe. Next time I bring my gun! I'll put one of us out of our misery.

Joe starts piling up the charcoal in the small grill Bill brought with, and places it in the fire pit. He gets it lit, then settles back with a smoke, waiting for it to burn down. He watches Bill who is taking food out of the coolers.

"What you got in there, you said Eileen sent some goodies?"

"Yeah, she did. Here, Joe, catch." He tosses two potatoes wrapped in foil. Joe places them on the edge of the hot coals.

"She sent that salad that you like, and some bread."

"That salad with the tomatoes and olives and those little cheese balls? I love that!"

"Yeah, I know, and it looks like my wife does too. She seems to know a lot of your likes. Guess she didn't know you're not big on desserts, though."

"Why, what did she send?"

"Lemon bars, a whole tray. You probably won't want any."

"Lemon bars! Count me in! I may even eat yours! I'm getting to really like your wife more with each meal!" Joe wiggles his eyebrows at Bill with a grin.

"You need to find you own woman, Joe, and leave mine alone!"

"Yeah, but I'm fond of yours, and she already knows what I like!"

Bill laughs, all this fresh air is bringing out Joe's funny side. He tends to forget he has one.

The coals are finally ready, Joe turns the potatoes so they cook evenly, and places the marinated steaks on the grill. Won't be long now until everything is ready.

"Those steaks sure smell good," says Bill, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Joe was grilling his marinated peppercorn steaks that Bill just loved.

Finally everything was ready and they filled their plates with steak, salad and bread. Bill was slathering his bread with a pungent garlic butter mix, Joe just using plain.

"You sure do like that garlic. Positive your not Italian?" The garlic smells were making his eyes water clear across the table. He didn't go in for that strong stuff very much. Onions, garlic, chilies, Bill loved them all. Joe got heartburn just smelling Bill's food most times.

"No Italian Joe, just pure Irish. We like the potatoes, with garlic of course."

"Of course," agrees Joe.

When they finish their meal, and Joe polishes off _two_ lemon bars, they clean up the campsite, and dump the coals from the grill into the fire pit.

"We have to be real careful Joe, any food left out and it will attract the animals. Especially raccoons and bears. The raccoons are scavengers, and will make a mess, bears are too, but they can make a mess of you. You don't want to tangle with bears, Joe." Bill shakes his head. "No sir, you do not!"

Joe has no intention of tangling with bears or raccoons. He had enough today just tangling with fish! Speaking of which,

"When are we going to fish, Bill? It's almost 6:30, isn't it getting late?"

"Just the right time now for evening fishing. They bite good just before sundown. Maybe we'll catch our breakfast!"

"Fish? For breakfast?"

"Well, what did you expect? Egg's Benedict? Maybe some French Toast?"

"That doesn't sound too bad, got any of that?" He's joking, sort of.

"What if we don't catch anything? Then what?"

"Don't worry Joe, I still have plenty garlic nut butters left."

Somehow, I knew you would. We'll have fish if I have to catch them with my bare hands!

"Grab a couple beers Joe, and the tackle box. I got the paddles and the nets. Let's go fishing!"

"Beers? Should we drink while driving the boat, Bill?"

"First of all Joe, it's a canoe, not a boat. And we 'drive' it by paddling it, I think we'll be OK. We won't get going fast enough to get pulled over, I'm sure. I'm talking a beer or two, not a case." He shakes his head and picks up the paddles and nets, heads for the lake.

Joe finds four beers in the cooler. He stands there for a minute trying to figure out how to carry them and the tackle box. Not quite enough hands here. He slips two of them into his pants pockets and carries the other two in his right hand, grabbing the tackle box with his left, he follows Bill to the lake.

He finds Bill standing by the canoe, hands on hips and shaking his head.

"What's the matter, Bill? Problem?" Joe asks.

"Uh, no. I just need to do something. Be right back."

"If you're looking for a tree, Bill, there's plenty here." Joe helpfully points out with a grin. Bill just shakes his head and keeps on going.

He returns in a few minutes carrying a small cooler and two fishing rods. He hands the cooler to Joe.

"Here, put the beers inside so they won't roll around in the canoe. I forgot to mention that."

"I see you also forgot fishing poles. Even I know that we need them." he says while getting the beers from his pockets. Bill gives him a strange look.

"I ran out of hands, had to carry them some way." explains Joe with a shrug.

"Oh, I was wondering what you had in there, thought maybe you were just happy to see me!" Bill gives him a silly grin.

"Uh, we might have another problem though. Something I forgot to mention."

Joe does a quick look around, afraid that those three women came back. Or maybe the snake. Bill notices and figures right away what Joe is looking for.

"No, they're not here, Joe. At least as far as I know. It's a different problem. With all the plans I totally forgot to tell you that you need a license for fishing. Now in all the years I've fished, never once have I had to show one. But just our luck, it'll happen today. Wouldn't look right for a couple of cops to get tagged for that."

Joe just shakes his head,

"I thought you had this all together Bill? Maybe, just maybe, you'll have to admit I am not a complete dimwit."

"I thought it was an idiot that you weren't complete in?" Bill tries to lighten the mood.

Joe reaches into his back pocket, and withdraws his wallet. He opens it, and pulls out a folded yellow paper, which he waves under Bill's nose.

"One fishing license! Will that do?" He laughs at the surprised look on Bill's face.

"You got a license? How did you know to do that?"

"I'd like to say I figured it out, but truth be told, it was Walter. You remember Walter?"

Bill thinks for a minute, trying to recall.

"That old guy in your apartment, that him?"

"Yeah, that's him. We were doing laundry the other day and I told him about this trip. He used to fish and he was interested. He's the one who told me about the license, so I stopped on the way home the next day and picked one up."

"Well good!" says Bill, " now let's go catch some fish!"

They load all the gear and pull the canoe to the waters edge.

"Go ahead, Joe, get in. Right up front."

"Uh, maybe you should get in front Bill, I don't know what to do."

"What you do, Joe, is get in the front. I guide it from the back."

"Oh, Ok, I can do that."

He steps into the canoe and nearly looses his balance.

"Take it easy, Joe, keep in the center and you'll be ok.

He makes it in fine now, and sits on the front seat, facing Bill.

"Turn around Joe, it's easier that way. Here," he says, handing Joe a paddle, "the wide end goes in the water," he says with a grin.

They start paddling, heading out on the lake. Bill says that they will just go for a bit, so Joe can get the feel of it. It doesn't take long until they are moving smoothly through the water.

"This is nice, Bill. We just glide along, it's relaxing. I'm starting to feel like an Indian," he jokes.

"You're kind of looking like one too," says Bill with a chuckle.

Joe twists around to look at Bill, rocking the canoe as he does.

"What do you mean" he asks.

"I think you got a little too much sun today, your face is pretty red."

"Probably just the leftover embarrassment from the afternoon activities, Bill" Though he had noticed that his face felt warm, and so did his back. It's been a long time since he had this much sun.

"Joe, you keep paddling, I'll set up the poles, unless you want to do your own?"

"You know that I haven't a clue what to do with that, but I think I can manage to do this."

Bill selects a couple of colorful lures, a yellow for himself and a purple and red for Joe. He attaches them to the poles and hands one to Joe.

Joe twists his head around to look back at Bill.

"Is it ok to turn around? I feel like I'm sitting in this thing alone."

"Sure Joe, just move slow, one leg over at a time. Here give me your rod, so you don't drop it in the lake." He doesn't seem worried if I drop in the lake, guess I'm replaceable.

Joe hands it over to Bill, trying to move carefully as he said. Finishing the move, he settles in and takes back the rod. He reaches for his cigarettes and lights one. Now what do I do with the match? He was going to toss it in the lake, but that didn't seem right, so he just dropped it on the floor of the canoe, putting his foot over it before Bill decides he's trying to set the canoe on fire. Think I'll get a lighter come Monday. Less to worry about.

Bill shows Joe how to cast the line in the water. He surprises Bill by catching on quite fast.

"Are you sure you've never done this before Joe? You're pretty good at it for a beginner. Did Walter give you some pointers?"

Yeah, Walter gave him a few pointers, no need for Bill to know that.

"Maybe I'm just a natural, Bill. If I keep this up I'll have to get me one of them hats!"

"Catch a fish, Joe, then we'll talk."

They continue to cast out and reel slowly in. Over and over and over. Not a nibble. Bill occasionally paddles a ways, then casts again. Joe reels in and looks closely at his lure. Purple and red. Maybe the fish don't like that color combo, he wonders. He casts again. At least he is getting plenty of practice at that. Bill's not having any luck either, with his lure of bright yellow. Weren't fish color blind? Seems like I read that someplace, he thinks. They continue fishing with no luck for the next hour, Bill keeping them moving at a slow pace.

"Where are the fish, Bill?" At this rate he better plan on garlic nut butters for breakfast.

"If I knew that, Joe, we'd be there, not here."

"Oh, yeah, right. Maybe we need different bait?" suggests Joe, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that. Maybe I should strip you naked, tie a rope around your waist, and toss you in the lake for bait. You were really good at attracting them this afternoon, might work now, too!"

Joe looks at Bill, not amused by his joke. He is joking, right? You never quite know with Bill.

"I gather you don't agree with that idea, Joe?"

"I think I'll pass , but thanks for asking."

"Well, we'll try another half hour or so, then head in before dark. We can try again in the morning."

They continue on, but no luck. Looks like they get skunked tonight.

"What in the hell was that!?" Yells Joe as he ducks from something flying at his head, rocking the canoe in the process. Bill looks over at him and calmly says,

"Just a bat, Joe. It won't hurt you. They come out at dusk sometimes by the lake."

"A bat? What do you mean '_just' _a bat? Don't they try to tangle in your hair or something? Maybe bite you?"

"Tangle in your hair, Joe?" He looks at Joe's crew cut, "I don't think that will be a problem, pal."

First snakes, now bats, what's next? Alligators? Downtown L.A. at midnight is starting to look safer to Joe. He's beginning to miss the hippies, those he can handle, at least they don't dive for your head, not usually anyway.

"Let's call it a night Joe, looks like the fish win this round. Hand me your pole and you turn around slow, we'll start for shore."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

It takes only a short time and they are back at camp with the canoe on shore and the gear unloaded. They never did drink those beers they brought with so they opened them now. After their dinner, Bill had taken time to set up the fire pit with twigs and logs. He stuffed some newspapers into the pile and lit a match. It wasn't long before they had a nice fire going. He goes to the car and returns with a small bag.

"What you got there,?" asks Joe.

Bill sits down and sharpens two sticks that he had found.

"S'mores, Joe! Got to have S'mores when you go camping"

"Is that right? What is a S'more Bill?"

"Graham crackers, marshmallows and a chocolate bar! You eat one and you want s'more!" He threads 3 marshmallows on each stick and hands one to Joe.

"Here you go, hold it near the fire and toast them, then you put it on the cracker with a chocolate bar. Really good, partner!"

Well, Joe thinks, you wanted to know what would be next, looks like a sugar coma. He holds his marshmallows near the flame, watching them char to a coal black, one of them bursting into flames, then finally falling off the stick into the pit.

"Joe! Your supposed to turn them, just get a golden brown. Here, let me load you up again." He puts more on the stick and hands it to Joe, who watches it more carefully this time. Bill gives him two crackers with a chocolate bar and shows him how to put the marshmallows between them.

"Now eat it!" Bill bites into his with relish. Joe looks at his and wishes it would fall into the pit with the others. Bill is already loading more marshmallows on his stick to make s'more. He offers more to Joe, who shakes his head no.

"Thanks Bill, this will do me just fine. I'm still full from supper."

He watches as Bill devours another one and starts a third batch. Joe just nibbles at his, hoping Bill turns away so he can toss it in the fire or somewhere. Finally finished with his s'mores, Bill turns to get his beer behind him on the table. Joe quickly tosses the s'more over his shoulder into the dark. Bill turns back and notices Joe's s'more is gone.

"Told you they were good, didn't I? Want me to make you another one?"

"No thanks, Bill, I'm good."

They sit drinking their beers and enjoying the fire. It's nearly 11:00 p.m. and Joe is having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Between getting up at four, the lake, sun, and fresh air, he is just wiped out. And now the beers are relaxing him completely. He's more than ready to call it a night and Bill is looking tired too.

"We'll bank this fire Joe, then turn in. We want to get an early start on fishing in the morning. We can have our fish for lunch then."

"What time do we get up? You got an alarm clock?"

"Yep, in here Joe, in here!" he says tapping his head.

After visiting the tree's, they get into the tents and undress, slipping into the sleeping bags.

Ohh, Joe is thinking, this is great, the mattress is soft, the sleeping bag is comfortably warm. He stretches to get rid of some kinks and says,

""Night Bill, see you.. ..in.." He's out like a light before his head hit's the pillow. Bill follows suit, just seconds behind.

"Joe! Joe! Wake up, buddy! Time to go fishing. Wake up! You going to sleep all day?"

Joe struggles to gain conciseness, raising up, trying to figure out why Bill is in his apartment and hollering about fishing. Must be dreaming, he thinks, laying back down on his side to resume sleeping.

"Joe! Get up, coffee's ready. Let's move it!"

Joe slowly opens his eyes and finds himself looking directly into the eyes of some sort of small animal. He stares at it, and it stares at Joe. Neither of them moving a muscle or blink. The animal is chewing something and twitching his nose. Joe bolts upright, startling the animal and himself. Both staring wide eyed at the other.

"Hey, Joe! You made a friend!" comments Bill from the open tent flap.

"You can play with the bunny later, now we got to get moving. Coffee's on the picnic table, and I'm starting the eggs, hope you like 'em scrambled."

If you're talking brains, mine already are. He's still not sure he's not dreaming.

Bill turns and heads for the table, the rabbit scurrying out of the tent behind him. Now he remembers he is not in his apartment, but on some crazy adventure with Buffalo Bill.

Good grief, morning already? Seems like they just went to bed. He looks bleary eyed at his watch, 3:30. Must have forgotten to wind it, and it stopped. He pulls on his clothes, finds his socks and boots, grabs his warm jacket, lights a cigarette, tossing the spent match in the fire pit and goes in search of a tree.

Bill takes the coffee pot off the camp stove and places a black fry pan on it to heat up. He has some bacon that he lays in it, and it begins to brown nicely. He looks around trying to find Joe, but doesn't see him anywhere. He knows he's up, he saw him leave the tent a few minutes ago, slightly staggering towards the trees. He wait's a few more minutes, turning the bacon in the pan. Still no Joe. Bill calls his name a couple of times, but no answer. Maybe he got lost, these city boys have no sense of direction, he thinks. He turns the pan on low, checks to see the bacon is ok, and heads off on the path he last saw him.

"Joe? Where are you? Joe?" He hope's he didn't fall down again, like yesterday. He continues to call and look for him. Finally he thinks he see's him by one of the trees. He calls again, but there is no answer or movement. Now what? wonders Bill, maybe he found that bunny again.

"Joe?" he walks over by him. Joe is leaning on his arm which is braced on the tree, sound asleep. He's heard of people sleeping standing up, he's just never seen it before. He taps him on the shoulder, no response. He taps again, firmer this time and calling his name. Finally Joe opens his eyes, and looks at Bill like he's not quite sure who he is.

"Oh, 'morning Bill, I found a tree," he says with a yawn.

"I see that, Joe, want to come back for breakfast? If you're done with that tree, that is."

Joe looks at the tree like he's not remembering why he wanted it in the first place, then recalls.

"All done Bill, lets go eat." He looks around trying to decide which way is the camp. Bill watches and just shakes his head. He turns Joe around and points.

"This way." They head back to camp to the smell of frying bacon. At least it's not garlic nut butter sandwiches.

Bill resumes cooking breakfast while Joe pours himself a cup of coffee. Looking into the cup he's thinking if this doesn't wake me up, nothing will. Boy, it's dark today, maybe it's going to rain. He checks the sky, but it's really too dark to see anything. Shouldn't the sun be up by now?

"What time you got Bill, I think my watch stopped." He removes it to wind and reset it. Bill looks at his and tells Joe it's 3:55.

"In the morning?" He looks at Bill, confused. "What are we doing up at this time in the morning?"

"Having breakfast and going fishing, what do you think?"

Think? I don't know what to think. I'm so sleep deprived right now I can't think. Stick me in a room with a bright light and I'll confess to anything as long as I can go to sleep after. I'll even share with the bunny as long as he stays on his own side of the bed.

"How can we fish, Bill? You can't even see the lake. The bats are probably still out there."

"Don't worry about the bats, Joe. They'll be long gone before we get out there. They don't like daylight."

Apparently, neither does Bill.

Bill tells him to sit, and hands him a plate of bacon and eggs. Joe does not usually eat breakfast, a cup of coffee and a smoke gets him going. But today, he actually feels hungry and the food smells great. He digs in, trying not to think what this day may hold in store for him.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

After cleaning up the camp they head for the lake with their gear and load it into the canoe. The sky is beginning to show a little hint of color, and it is not so dark anymore. The lake is so calm, the surface looks like glass. They get in and start to paddle across, making small ripples in the water, as they go.

"Joe," Bill says softly, "look! Over there.." He points to a spot along the shore. "Do you see them?" he asks.

Joe looks to where Bill is pointing, not sure what he's looking for. But then a slight movement catches his eye. A doe, with two fawns are drinking from the waters edge. Joe watches, fascinated, he's never been this close to deer before. He's moved by the sight. Suddenly the doe raises her head as if she is listening for something. Then she turns to leave, her fawns following close behind. He could see their white turned up tails bouncing through the brush.

"Wow!" says Joe, turning in his seat to see Bill, who just grins to see his friends reaction. "They were beautiful! Why do you think they left?"

"Probably heard or saw us, I imagine. Took her babes back to safety. They spook kind of easy, but I'm glad you got to see them."

"Yeah, me too."

They continue to paddle towards the other shore where Bill suggested they find a spot to fish. Joe can't figure out why one spot looks better than any other, they all look the same to him. But Bill seems to know, and he's the expert here. The water is so still they don't even need to anchor. Joe carefully turns around to face Bill, watching as he hooks up the lures and hands him a rod.

He looks over the lure on his. No red and purple today, but a short stubby one that is white with red stripes. Bill has the same type, but his is green with yellow spots.

"What we fishing for today, Bill?"

"Bass, Joe. They're fun, give you a fight if you get a big one. We're going to cast into shore this time, that's where they are in the morning, feeding in shallow water."

Just as Joe casts and releases the line, Bill warns him,

"Don't get too close to that tree hanging over…." Too late, Joe has managed to cast it directly into the branches of the overhanging oak.

"the water." Bill just shakes his head. Joe, meanwhile is trying to reel in the line and get his lure free of the branches. Without much luck. He looks at Bill and says,

"Hey, I caught a tree!" he jokes.

"You catch it, you clean it. Hang on, I'll get us closer, and we'll get you unhooked."

Bill guides the canoe closer to the tree and manages to untangle Joe's line for him.

Back out on the lake they start in again, casting and reeling, casting again.

"Sorry about the tree before," says Joe, being more careful now.

"It happens to all beginners, not just you." Bill is looking toward Joe as he casts out again. This time he thinks he's got a bite, he feels the tug on his line as he reels it in.

"Mine was bigger," says Joe, trying not to laugh.

"Your what was bigger?"

"My tree. Does that mean I win this round?" He is losing the battle not to laugh. Bill had landed his lure right in the middle of the branches of another tree.

Bill shakes his head and grins sheepishly at Joe.

"Guess it happens to anybody." he says, while Joe laughs at him.

They paddle over to the trees once again, and untangle Bill's line.

Back out on the lake they continue to fish. Joe lays the rod down a minute while he lights up a cigarette. He looks around hoping to catch another glance of the deer, but nothing seems to be there. Around the other side of the canoe he hears some quacking and turns to look. There in the water is a mama duck and 5 little ducklings following her.

"Hey, Bill, look! Lunch! Want to glaze one?" Bill just shakes his head, he'll never hear the end of that fiasco.

Suddenly Joe's rod is nearly pulled into the water. He makes a grab for it while trying to hold onto his cigarette at the same time.

"Drop the cigarette, Joe! You got a bite! Quick, set the hook!"

He is looking around trying to figure where to drop the cigarette that is Bill 'approved' and wonders how you 'set' the hook. He drops it to the floor and tries to reel in. The fish on the other end pulls hard, nearly pulling the reel from Joe's hands. Bill tells him to lock the reel and give it a tug. Joe does this and feels that the fish is secure on the lure, and starts reeling it in. It's coming along smoothly and Joe gives Bill a big proud grin. Then suddenly the fish starts to fight back, jumping from the water about a foot in the air startling Joe, who had begun rising from his seat, nearly falling out of the canoe.

"Sit down, Joe!" Bill hollers at him, "before you knock us both in the lake!" He is trying to regain the balance, the canoe rocking back and forth.

"Just keep reeling, firm but slow, give him some line, just a little, let him tire himself out. That's it, keep doing what you are. Looks like a big one, pal!"

Joe keeps doing as Bill instructed, the fish finally close to the canoe.

"I'll get the net, hold him steady. Doing good, keep reeling."

He gets the fish along side the canoe as Bill reaches into the water with the net, scooping the fish into it. He brings the net and fish into the canoe, Joe still holding onto the rod.

"Go ahead, Joe, take the lure out of his mouth. He won't bite."

Joe looks into the mouth of the fish. He has teeth, he's not sure Bill knows what he's talking about.

"You better show me how, I'll do the next one." He'll worry about that one when it shows up.

Bill grabs the fish by the gills, squeezing to open the mouth, removing the lure as he does.

"Good job ! This baby must go close to five pounds! Now you're a fisherman Joe, aint that great!"

Joe is looking over his fish, thinking, wow, what a mouth on that thing! Sure glad he wasn't one of those fish from yesterday, or I'd be singing soprano for sure.

Bill puts the fish into a basket and sets it on the floor of the canoe. He hands Joe his rod back and tells him,

"Let's go get another one!" Joe lights another cigarette, and takes the rod.

"Guess I'm not doing too bad for a beginner, huh, Bill? First the biggest tree, and now the biggest, and only fish." Joe's grin is as big as the bass.

"Oh, look Joe," Bill says pointing to the water, "You're snake came back."

Joe jumps and turns to look where Bill is pointing.

"Very funny pal," he reaches into the water to grab the stick that really is a stick this time, giving it a toss into the water. Joe is so pleased with himself by his catch, he just sits and enjoys his cigarette, wondering why Bill is looking at him so funny. He has his rod laying across his legs, the lure just dangling right above the water.

'You getting so good you think the next fish will jump right in the canoe?"

"Huh?"

"You might want to try to put your lure in the water, it usually works better that way." advises Bill.

"Oh, sure, just let me finish this cigarette first. Besides it's your turn to get one now."

"You just watch, I'll show you how it's done," says Bill smugly.

Joe finishes his cigarette, tossing it on the floor, and picks up his rod to resume casting. Bill is working the other side and casting slightly behind him. Joe just watches him for a minute when there is a sudden splash right next to him. He turns to look at his lure, completely surprised by what he see's.

"Uh, Bill? I got another one." Joe is looking puzzled at his line. Where in the heck did that one come from? I never even cast this time, he thinks.

"You got another what, Joe?" says Bill turning to face him.

"Another fish." He is still trying to figure out this one. Bill looks at Joe in complete surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"Beats me, I was just sitting here and it jumped out of the water."

Bill grabs the net and scoops Joe's fish into it.

"Will you look at that? It's almost as big as the first one. What's with you and the affinity with the fish? Yesterday they wouldn't leave you alone, today they are jumping on your lures without you even trying! Talk about your beginners luck!"

Joe just sits there grinning, until Bill passes the net to him.

"You said you would undo the next one, well here you go! Hurry up, before they just start jumping right into the canoe."

Joe looks at the fish in the net, then back at Bill.

"You better get it, I might drop it back into the lake."

Bill gives Joe a dirty look as he takes the lure from the fish's mouth and puts it in the basket with the other one. Without saying a word, he turns to resume casting. Joe watches him for a minute, before he tries again. They fish for a while longer, then Bill decides to try another spot. Shortly after starting the new location, Bill finally gets a tug on his line. This one seems to have some fight in it. Maybe now he can show Joe how to get the really big ones, he thinks. Joe watches with interest as Bill works with it. Finally getting close to the canoe, Joe grabs the net ready to bring it in, he lands it at Bill's feet. He peers at the fish in the net, then at Bill.

"Isn't that one of those minnows, from yesterday? I always did wonder where sardines came from. You only need about twenty more to fill a tin." he remarks, trying not to laugh.

Bill's fish, while not as big as Joe's, is a keeper. They add it to the basket and try a little longer. Bill does manage to catch another one, this almost as big as Joe's.

"Guess we can call it quits, we'll head in and clean the fish, then make lunch."

"Clean them?" asks Joe. "They don't look dirty to me." Bill looks at him trying to decide if he is joking, or just plain dumb. Joe laughs and says,

"I know what 'clean them' means. Just don't know how, and not sure I want to learn. How about, you clean them, I'll cook them, and even do the dishes."

"What, you'll toss the paper plates away?"

"Whatever it takes," Bill thinks for a minute and then agrees. It'll be easier this way.

"You get to unload the canoe, and bring the gear back to the site. Do that and I'll clean the fish. Wait here a minute while I get something. Be right back."

He takes off for the camp site and returns in a few minutes with his handy Brownie camera.

"What you doing with that thing? I haven't shaved, I look like a hobo." Joe is not fond of having his picture taken even when he has shaved.

"You want a picture of your fish, don't ya? Think the guys at work will just take your word for it? And you're supposed to look like that, you're camping, not going on a date." He puts Joe's two fish on a stringer and hands them to him.

"Here you go, now hold 'em up so I can see them." he instructs.

"Thought you said you were taking a picture of the fish, not me?"

"Well Joe, they're not going to stand there by themselves you know. Don't worry, no one will be looking at you when they see these."

Joe takes the fish stringer and holds in gingerly between his fingers.

"Ok, Joe, hold 'em up high now so we can see them! And get that dumb look off your face! Smile!"

"What dumb look?"

"That one, you look like you just found a dead body. You're supposed to be having fun, so smile, dammit!"

Joe tries to muster up an appropriate smile as Bill focuses the camera and shoots the picture.

"Let me get one more…hold them closer to you this time."

"What do you want me to do, kiss the damn things?"

"Hey, that'd be great! Do it.!"

Joe looks at the fish, and then at Bill and says,

"I think I'd rather kiss you. And that's not high on my list either."

"Maybe some other time, Joe, right now let's concentrate on the fish."

They switch places and Joe takes some shots of Bill and his minnows. Should have gotten a shot of my tree, he thinks, laughing to himself.

"Sure, now you smile!" Bill just shakes his head, taking the fish to the camp site to clean. He lays them on the picnic table and gets out his scaler and knife to do the job. He decides to sit a minute and have a beer before he starts. Joe is on the beach unloading the canoe of their fishing gear. He watches him , thinking it will take him at least two trips to do that. Joe grabs the poles and the tackle box for the first trip. He heads for the campsite, with Bill still watching. He seems to be very interested. Now what am I doing wrong? Joe wonders. He shrugs his shoulders at Bill, like 'what do you want?' Bill just shakes his head, and waves him on, still watching.

He sets the tackle box on the table with the poles leaning against it. He stands there a minute before heading back for more, trying to ignore Bill, which is not an easy task. Bill grabs his Brownie camera and snaps two photos before Joe turns around again. This is too good to pass up! He continues to watch while Joe makes his way back to the canoe. He picks up the small cooler and the nets and turns once again to the site. Bill is still looking, but now seems to be trying to hold back laughter. Joe stops for a minute trying to figure out what he is doing now to cause this. He looks at his clothes and shoes, all seem to be in order. My first mistake, he thinks, is trying to figure out Bill. He seems to live in his own little world sometimes. He once again heads to the camp. Now Bill is turning bright red from trying to hold back the laughter.

"What?" says Joe loudly, getting annoyed.

"Shh!" Bill tells him, "You'll scare your kids!" It finally happened, Bill went off the deep end, he's been expecting it for a long time.

"What are you talking about?" For some reason he is whispering too. Must be something in the air up here. Bill keeps laughing trying to get control enough to speak.

"Look behind you, Joe, don't move your feet, just turn your head."

Joe does this, half afraid at what he'll find. He looks but does not see anything. He turns to Bill again, who says nothing but points his finger down.


	10. Chapter 10 the End

CHAPTER TEN

Joe turns again and looks down on the ground behind him. There on the ground just a few inches from his feet, are three bright yellow ducklings, sitting in the grass just staring up at him.

"They followed you the first trip, right behind, all in a row. They stayed behind you and when you turned to go back, they followed again. And here they are again. They think you are their father or something." Bill is laughing at Joe so hard, he nearly has tears in his eyes.

Joe looks at the ducklings, hating to encourage Bill, but he laughs also. It does look ridiculous, he thinks, but no one else will see it. Joe moves a few feet and the ducks get right behind him again. He turns around, but no matter what he does, they keep right behind him, looking up at him like he is their leader.

"Now what, Bill? How do I get rid of them?" Bill still laughing, suggests to Joe,

"Just go back to the water and shoo them in when you get there."

Joe heads back to the canoe, the little fellows right on his heels. Bill is still laughing, wishing the guys at work could see Sergeant Friday with his brood of waddling ducks following him every where he goes. He reaches again for the camera, just one more, he thinks, they _have _to see this to believe it.

Joe tries to get them to go back in the water, flapping his hands at them, but to no avail. They get close, but as soon as he tries to leave, they line up, ready to go. He finally gives up, and grabs the last of the gear, some boat cushions, and heads back to camp. He goes a few yards, then turns to look, sure enough, there they are. He just shakes his head, and continues on. They'll get tired of this soon enough, he hopes. He wonders where their Mother is.

Bill is done with the fish, and cleaning up. Joe starts the charcoal in the grill to get ready to cook them. It is already after Noon, the time is going pretty fast. It will be time to head home soon. He's more than ready to get back to civilization, refrigerators, regular stoves, and real plates, not paper. Best of all a bathroom that doesn't require walking a half a block to reach, and is inside! And a bed I don't have to blow up first. He sits at the table waiting for the coals to heat. The ducklings still sitting at his feet, looking up at him like they expect him to say something wise.

He lights a cigarette, keeping an eye on them, so they don't go near the fire pit. Bill sits down next to him with the last of his beer.

"Watch this guy," he says to the ducks, pointing at Bill, "get too close to that fire, you'll find yourself glazed."

All three turn their heads to look at Bill, then move just a little closer to Joe. They both start laughing at this.

"Didn't know you spoke duck, Joe! They seem to understand you. I've never seen anything like this. Ducks, fish, rabbits and even a bat or two! I half expect to find you sitting here with a bear, his arm around you, sharing a beer. You remind me of Dr. Doolittle." Joe just shrugs his shoulders and gives a smile.

"What can I say, if you got it, you got it. Looks like I got it."

The coals have finally gotten to the right temperature, so Joe lays the bass on the grill. They have some salad left, and some bread. It's a good lunch, and they both eat their fill. Joe eats a few more lemon bars that Eileen sent. The ducks are watching his every move, and he starts to feel sorry for them, thinking they might be hungry. He doesn't have a clue what a duck eats. The

only experience he has had with ducks had him the one doing the eating. He takes some bread and tears it up, tossing to them. They quickly grab it up, and gobble it down. Bill is watching this and tells Joe,

"I've got a few garlic nut butters left. Want to give them some of that?"

"I just want to get rid of them, Bill, not kill them!" snaps Joe.

Bill holds his hands up in front of him in a position of defense.

"Calm down, Daddy!" he says laughing, "I won't hurt your kids! Always wanted you to have a family Joe, now you got three, and all blondes! Must take after their Mother."

"Yeah, and I wonder where she is." He looks toward the lake hoping to see her. "I'll be right back." he gets up heading for the pine trees and out house. His new found family right behind him all the way. Bill watching and wishing he had brought the movie camera with him. He could sell tickets to this!

Joe finds the little house and steps inside, while the ducks settle on the grass in front of the door. Maybe they'll go while he is in there, he's thinking. A few minutes later he opens the door, and they all rise to follow him back to camp. As he walks off, he looks over his shoulder to see if they are keeping up. At this rate they will be following me down the highway right back to Los Angeles!

Bill is busy in camp packing things up. He has emptied the tent and put most of the fishing gear back into the car.

"We need to go down and get the canoe, Joe. I see you still have your kids with you."

"Yeah, I know. What am I going to do about them?"

"Let's go get the canoe, maybe we will find the Mother while we're there. Got names for them, Joe?"

"Yeah, Larry, Moe & Curly. Was thinking of Huey, Luey and Dewy, but that seemed too obvious. Kind of silly."

"Yep, you have to watch that, Joe, you wouldn't want to get silly." Bill nods his head, suppressing a grin.

They head off down to the lake with Larry, Moe and Curly sticking close to Joe. They seem to be giving Bill wide berth, not taking any chances I guess, he thinks. I got smart ducks, he sighs, but I wish they would go home.

They pull the canoe up onto the shore, and just stand for a bit looking over the water for Mama duck. Nothing in sight. The ducks wander to the waters' edge so they can drink. They go in a bit but come right out again if Joe so much as moves an inch. Then they begin quacking, getting louder all the time. Suddenly, out of nowhere it seems, Mama duck comes swooping through the water with her wings flapping like crazy. Joe and Bill back away from the waters edge, but she keeps at them with her wings and beak, pecking at Bills feet making him back away. Both are so startled they don't know what to do. Finally she goes over to her ducklings, pecking at them like she is checking for harm. She uses her beak and wings to gather them together, and by some unknown signal to Bill and Joe, she swims away, her babies following her.

"Why did she attack me?" says Bill. "I didn't steal her kids! You, she leaves alone!"

Joe watches them swim away, he almost hates to see them leave. He lights a cigarette and smokes it while they disappear around the shoreline.

"Joe, you OK?" asks Bill.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Glad the mother found them though. Was starting to think I'd be living with three ducks when we got back."

They turn and pick up the canoe heading back to the camp. They dismantle the tent and finish putting everything in the car. They dispose of all the trash so as not to attract animals. If there is one thing Joe does not want to do is attract anymore animals. He empties the canoe from all his cigarette butts and matches, dumping them in the pit. Looking around, everything seems in order, all belongings are in the car. They lift the canoe on top of the wagon and secure it with ropes.

"Well, I guess that's it Joe. Time to head home."

Joe looks around, just remembering all the things that happened. It was definitely a unique experience. He is kind of surprised to realize he really did have a good time. Bill walks up behind him and says,

"Here Joe, I want you to have this. You more than earned it this weekend." Bill was handing his fishing hat to Joe.

"Bill, no! I can't take that! That's special to you, and should one day go to your boys."

"I've got four boys Joe, and just one hat. They'd be happy for you to have it. And so would I."

He takes the hat and puts it on Joe's head.

"Looks good there pal, now you got memories too."

"Yeah, you're right, I do. Thanks." He just smiles, and gets in the car.

Bill was right, he'll never forget this trip.


End file.
